Paralleled Heart
by DelusionalDaydream
Summary: Chaos and war planted into the parallel world ever since the Elder David connected the real world and the parallel world together. As a war between the two worlds raged on, the five forgotten warriors might be able to stop the war...or make the matter worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Chapter 1,2,3 is basically like a prologue, chapter 4 is mostly the main story where it begin** **s** **. Oh yeah, by the way, Alibaba, Morgiana and Hakuryuu WILL going to be appeared on the later chapter, would you guys prefer Alibaba x Morgiana or Hakuryuu x Morgiana?! Anyways, back to the story!**

* * *

The wrinkled man stared at the neon blue magic circle, smiling, his wand in his hand seemed to twinkling with excitement.

12 more days.

Then it will be ended.

* * *

Yellowish white butterflies fluttered on the battlefield, as the soldiers emerged from the battlefield, slashing and killing their long hatred enemies, the 'Resistance' The one who defied the 'Council of the Elders' and which also known as the 'Government'. Both sides, the 'Government' or the 'Resistance' didn't seemed to give up until a female with dark pinkish hair with a what it seemed like a silver armor riding her chariot crashed into their party.

"Outta of my way! You idiots!" She screeched to her fellow soldiers from the 'Government' and they retreated without a single word.

She raised her hand and a silver sword or a wand, I don't know. And muttered a certain unknown spell, the 'Resistance' seemed to know what's going on and tried to stopped her by charging at her. But just when their weapon comes to contract with her, a golden shield appeared and expanded around the war field, sending the Resistance crashing, slamming and to their way to death.

She smiled, her chance was here, she shouted another spell and the gray sky rumbled loudly to her reply, sending a jolt of lightning to the shield, the shield crumbled a bit, however, it did not destroyed it, instead, it gotten a new power, the shield charged with electricity sizzling around it.

Right when the 'Government''s victory was settled, a prism suddenly appeared, comes in various colors of blue, green and neon. The Government looked around in confusion.

Then BOOM.

An unbearable pain strike her as her vision blurred. But she know she had lost, the shield and the lightning had drained her magoi, or energy completely, all she managed to see is a glimpse of blue before she fade into a world of black and embraced by pure darkness.

* * *

She was sure she was dead.

That is, until, her stomach grumbled and reminded her that she forgot to hide her last piece of chocolate cake from Nick.

Dang, that will be REALLY bad.

She fought all her urge to be asleep and woke up with all her might, and that's what she feared.

Nick and sitting near a desk and eating her most treasured chocolate cake.

He tilted his head at her," Oh, you are awake," He said with a sheepish smile, biting to her another piece of the cake goodness.

Her instinct told her to summon her wand to kill him, nope, that would be really bad, because she would get in trouble, instead, she grabbed her pillow and hit Nick straight in the face.

" My cake!" She groaned, stamping her foot on the mattress.

" Ouch," Nick said halfheartedly," So you are alright, it's not like the end of the world!"

" What do you mean I am alright?! You. Ate. My. Cake! It's the end of the cake!" She screeched.

" Calm down, Sheba!" Nick rolled his eyes in annoyance, but she could swear she saw the mockery in his eyes, what is disgraceful person!" You are, like, slept for three days, if I didn't eat it, the cake would be thrown into the trash can or be eaten by someone else! Aren't you suppose to be happy that your dear best friend eat it?! You should be thankful to me!"

" How dare you call my beautiful, delicious, and delicate cake a trash!" exclaimed Sheba, shaking her head in grieve, but Nick seemed to move to a different subject now.

" Anyways, how are you feeling after the... you known, the battle," Nick asked.

Dread seeped down her spines as the memories come back to her," How is everyone?!" Sheba asked anxiously. But the answer is written clearly on Nick's face, Nick shook his head mournfully," About five thousand died from the explosion, and those who survived has a really bad injury," He hold up his hand and legs to shown Sheba the burnt spot," And you, luckily, the shield protected you just in time, but you magoi drained so badly that I could even TELL that you are almost dead!"

Sheba was worried that she didn't realized the pain on her back, aching and moaning," So how is Jake?!" She questioned, Jake was her fiancé, also one of the most important general from the 'Government'.

Nick winced as the word is very hard to get out, a sad smile curved on his face,"Unfortunately, he survived also, but he had a very serious burn, oh, I forgot, he told me to come to his office when you awake,"

Sheba nodded, getting out from the the bed, but Nick stopped her," You need some rest," He said firmly, but Sheba waved his hand away," No, Nick, I'll be there when my fiancé needed me, even though...well..." She waved herself off, no!

" Anyways, I am going," Sheba leap off the bed and slammed the door behind her, leaving Nick staring at the door, a sad smile appeared on his face.

" You don't really get the situation, do you? Sheba?"


	2. Chapter 2

" Jake, do you request me?"

A white haired muscular man looked up slightly, his green eyes tilted toward her," Mhm, you seemed healed already, Sheba," He said, without any warmth or caring in his voice as he supposed to. "Thanks to you blessings, Jake," Sheba replied, not showing any emotions in her face, rather she's hurt or not.

Jake grunted, then reached to the drawer and pulled out a pink dusty boxes, and give it to her, Sheba took it hesitantly," Open this," Jake said.

Sheba carefully opened the box and revealed a beautiful, elegant, and delicate looking...stick.

" This is your household key?" Sheba guessed hopefully.

Jake scowled," No, you fool. It's a divine staff,"

" Oh, yeah, right, I should have known...WAIT A SECOND...A DIVINE STAFF?!" Sheba exclaimed, mind racing rapidly, divine staff are super rare, like out-of-the-world rare, in fact, there is only seventy two of them that exist in this world, you could gain massive amount of magoi, or magic energy by Ill IIah, the black god.

Jake nodded solemnly," Well?! Summon it! Dummy!"

Sheba only nodded in excitement, touching the golden stick, and then with a yellowish glow, it turn into a human sized staff.

"...Oh. ." She looked at her new staff in pure amazement, admiring every single thing of it," Oh my god! Look at this beautiful scar on the the top! So flawless!"

Jake cleared his throat, and Sheba become silent," As you know, Sheba, the Elder David of the Council of Elders do not give these staffs easily, you must repay him with a certain price,"

" A price? Tell me about it!"

Jake raised his eyebrows," First I am warning yah, it contains a life risk,"

Sheba nodded importantly.

Jake sighed," The divine staff gives you a unpredictable amount of magoi, however, it drains your life... but listen to me on this Sheba, would you give up your life to turn this world into a better and pure place and erase all the impurities?"

" Yes!" Sheba exclaimed, almost screaming.

Jake smiled, his teeth shining by the reflection of the lamp.

" Then it shall be it,"

.

.

.

" What?! You don't really accept the offer do you?!" Nice exclaimed incredulously, slamming his hand on the table, causing the water spilling on his hand, but he didn't care.

Sheba nodded proudly, "I did," She said, lifting her chin up.

" But-"

" Please, Nick, just let this loser be!" A yellow haired girl snickered at Sheba, and several people laughed at Sheba along, but Sheba smiled back," Please you! Moron! What did you do to serve the council of the Elders? Eh?! Just flirting with people?!" Sheba chuckled, the girl gritted her teeth," The name is 'Marron' ! Next time I catch you say that again..." Marron's body glowed with sparks but Sheba snorted, she muttered a spell, and all the sudden, the gravity pushed Marron with massive energy and lead her crashing into several lunch tables.

Other soldiers gawked in awe, Sheba grimaced a bit, panting. Nick looked at her," Are you okay?! You seemed ran out of air! What happened?!" Sheba only smiled reassuringly," Nothing," she said, leaving the lunch room.

But Sheba was sure.

That the staff is already draining her life...a bit by a bit...


	3. Chapter 3

Sheba's stomach groaned loudly, as she sighed," Oh my god..." She have patrolling here in like, six...no...seven hours outside! How long is she gonna keep this up?! What is the most irritating is that the Government was locked in a fight with the Resistance while she stranded here, with five extra soldiers, she must feel really idiotic and stupid. Because she just got her fantastic power, her own divine staff! Behold!...Okay...maybe it's not the time to be sarcastic...

" General Sheba, should we patrol that way also?" One of the senior soldiers, Lila,asked Sheba, pointing toward the North. Sheba waved her hand," Nah," she mumbled, but inside she was fuming quietly.

" Lila, what do you think the point of this when we could help out the Government?" Sheba questioned, picking a stick up and draw a picture on the mud, a smiling magician with a manticore at her side.

Lila frowned disapprovingly at the picture, but then she replied," I don't know...maybe...maybe...because Government doesn't want that to lose your divine staff also, so they sent you off,"

Sheba raised her eyebrow," Really? Huh," she said, not sure rather it's true or not.

Then an idea popped out of her head," Actually, I am going to patrol the North, you um...I'll make you the second in command..." she told Lila.

Before Lila could say anything, she dashed toward the forest until Lila can't see her but a black dot.

Lila rolled her eyes," What a fool..."

.

.

.

The battle was fierce when Sheba gets there, she cursed silently, if only she had arrived earlier. She raced as she joined the battle along side with Marron, Nick, Ryan and the others soldiers.

" Ah, the coward is here," Ryan muttered, slashing one of the Resistance soldiers out of his way.

Sheba didn't reply, she was busying focusing on a messy brown haired woman with a 'third eye' on her forehead, that proves she is one of the seventy two divine staff users. Sheba knew she saw her before, actually twice...in the Government... but she doesn't really pay attention to her...what causes her to rebel against the 'Government' actually...?

" Look out!" Nick's cry snapped her back to reality, just in time to summon her divine staff and cast a spell toward the ambusher, who slammed into the dusty ground, unconscious.

" You should've died..." Marron's word isn't exactly reassuring.

Sheba grimaced and kicked one of the rebels, who try the get to the 'Divine Tower' where one of the Divine Staff are hold, but too many of them are coming in her way, and she knew she can't hold them off that long.

Then, a white haired muscular man crashed to him with his own Divine Staff," Run! Get the Divine Staff!" He screamed to his comrades, who scrambled to the door of the 'Divine Tower'

Then the sky cracked open, splitting and a neon blue light pouring in, almost everyone stopped to stare at the sky in awe, wondering what happened.

The sky continuing cracking until it formed a new magic circle, a magic spell that she's not familiar with. Then, a light blue spiky man with a divine staff screamed," NO! YOU CAN'T THIS!" Before everyone know what's going on, the magic circle grew brighter and brighter until it illuminate the entire tower...no...the entire world...and force everyone to close their eyes.

What is going on? It feels like she's moving away... but she can't move or talk, or open her eyes...What is this feeling...?

Then, Sheba fainted the second time this week.


	4. Chapter 4

Imagine you woke up and all the sudden your back was hurting just like fire burning on your back, your throat was so sore that it feels like rock was sticking in throat, your eyes was blurry and misty you can't see a thing.

This, is what Sheba was feeling when she woke up.

" Huh...? Am someone from the heaven comes to me?" Sheba mumbled, straining her eyes.

" Idiot! It's me! Marron!" A familiar and annoying voice rung up, Sheba rubbed her eyes," What happened to me?!" She exclaimed. Marron sighed heavily, as she doesn't even wanted to be here, not even a bit," Just stop, it would took a few minute to recover, now, Jake told me to brought you some food,"

After what it seemed like eternity, her eyesight was clear and her back, sadly, still hurts like a crocodile bite, she drink some water and a piece of meatloaf that shaped like poop, Sheba still have difficulty believing it, after all, Marron once tricked her to clean the boy's bathroom, as you could guess, THAT doesn't turn out very well.

" What happened? Why do I faint again?" Sheba asked Marron, who never had been a good helper.

As usual, Marron rolled her eyes," Eight words, I. . . .HELP...Dude, I hated to admit it, but I got knocked out just like you, only four hours earlier, General Mackenzie told me the Elder David, is no where on sight!" Sheba gasped, shaking her glass of water uncontrollably, the Elder David was the leader and the king of the Government. He was noted to be extremely strong and possibly the strongest person in the entire world.

" So...let me just make this clear...we all woke up at a unknown place, positively dangerous places, yes, thank you, Marron, very reassuring indeed," Marron grunted," Actually, it's the entire world, I think, Jake just reported they found a few rebels from the Resistance on their list of who-still-fainted-after-whatever-is-going-on,"

Sheba looked around the room,"What is this place then?" The room was dark, by the look of the dusty table and the horrifying smell, she took it that the room was long abandon by someone, and Sheba to realize there are bugs which crawling on the blanket. Eeek!

All the sudden, a loud boom... probably a bell, thundered the room, making Sheba covering her ears to stop them from bleeding, before she knew, Marron took her hand and drag her out of the bed.

. . . . . . .

They ended up outside at a plain grass field, over hundred million of people were gathered around,and yes, she was not kidding, _hundred millions_ of the tension wasn't so serious, Sheba would think it's a crazy reunion party.

Jake, Litera, Kiskas, Maria, Turquoise, Mika, Isaiah, the main Generals from the Goverment were floating on midair, their staff glittered dangerously as hundred millions people looked upon them, gawking.

It's Turquoise the one who started speaking, whose voice was loud and boomed the entire place," People, listen," Like real magic, people stopped talking, waiting for what they are going to say.

" You may wonder why we ended up here," Turquoise began, then paused, looking at everyone as suspects, causing discomfort around the crowd, like anyone could be guilty and not Sheba of course.

" It's the Elder David, who sent us here,"

" As the meant of the real war will begin,"


	5. Chapter 5

Alibaba cursed himself for being so careless, surely, he would expect that from nonetheless the what-so-called Magi, or the people who chose a rightful person to be the king of the world.

" Oops,sorry, my bad," Judal, the black haired boy yawned unsympathetically. He had a long braided ponytail that reached to all the way to his elbow. He had crimson, ringed eyes that probably spook you out.

" OUT!" Alibaba muttered, trying to muster all the calm he left, you probably think that why does Alibaba was so mean and mad. But pretend you left your house in charge by of of your most trusted friends(with Judal excluded). And you come back and find your house destroyed. Would you be mad? I think so too.

" Ahahahah...Alibaba...you don't have to be so mean..." Hakuryuu, a medium aged boy chuckled humorlessly, he had dark blue hair and unusual blue eyes, the left eyes is paler and whiter than the right eye, in result of burnt scar on his left side. But whenever you looked at him, he still looked handsome.

" YOU SHUT UP!" Alibaba screeched," AFTER ALL, IT'S MY HOUSE WHO GOT DESTROYED, VERY FUNNY, HAKU,"

And Hakuryuu was muted in that second, he shot an sympathetic look at Judal, who rolled his eyes.

" Very well, twerp," With that he exit the invisible door who he destroyed with his ice attack.

" What the hell?! You just let your team member leave?! Go after him!" Hakuryuu exclaimed after Judal is completely out of sight.

" First of all, he's not officially my team member, he just HAPPENED to be a tag along when we boarded the ship," Alibaba said quietly," Second of all, as IF he had the guts to wandered outside at night, he learn better than that when THAT incident happened, he probably return in about ten minutes and begged on my knees, now if you excuse me, we need to find a hotel, I'll send a message to Aladdin and Morgiana,"

.

.

.

Soon, Alibaba and Hakuryuu found an hotel. The hotel was small, but it was affordable, and after a few hours, Morgiana and Aladdin arrived.

Morgiana is a petite girl with a ponytail, she wore a white dress and a white rope tied around her hips, she had a unique eyelashes as a sign she's from the Fanalis tribe, Fanalis is a tribe known to be can break almost anything. She had a delicate silver chain amulet on her left arm.

Aladdin is a tall boy about fifteen years old, he had dark blue eyes and long hair that he braide wore a robe that crosses at his hip and tied by a red rope. He had a red ruby which on his forehead which connected by a gold chain, he also had a golden flute that is tied around his neck, and no, he's not rich at all.

" So," Morgiana started," I heard Judal destroyed your home,"

" I told you he's nothing but trouble," Aladdin muttered, quietly fuming.

Alibaba sighed," Let's ignore that, first of all, I overheard some news,"

" So?"

Alibaba continued," A group of organization is attacking the Dark Continent, and it's not Al-Thamen, since they can't reach to the Dark Continent,"In case you're wondering, Al-Thamen is a group of organization that vowed to destroy fate, and could turn people's souls in to darkness. The group is lead by Arba, or Gyokuen Ren. Hakuryuu's mother.

Morgiana raised her eyebrow, the Dark Continent is her birth place, surely she doesn't want anything happen to it," What are we going to do?" She asked, suddenly anxious.

Alibaba smiled.

Hakuryuu groaned," Don't tell me..."

" Yes! We'll travel to the Dark Continent!"


	6. Chapter 6

After Alibaba, Hakuryuu and Morgiana boarded the ship, the ship sailed toward the Dark Continent while the gangs were resting in their room.

" Gee, I think I am gone broke," Alibaba sighed as he emptied his pocket, only few gold coins dropped into the floor.

" Says the Prince of Balbadd," Hakuryuu raised his eyebrow.

" Says the _former_ Prince of Balbadd," Alibaba corrected irritatingly," And now I am nothing but a hobo,"

" You could sell Amon, I bet it would worth several bucks!" Aladdin said helpfully.

Alibaba glared at him," I bet if I sell the Ugo and the golden flute of yours, I would be the richest guy in the Balbadd!"

"Okay! I take my word back!" Aladdin mumble sourly, fidgeting his golden flute protectively, Ugo was Aladdin's djinn, djinns are souls that created to retain a personality that represents different races from Alma Torran, a world that destroyed centuries ago. Long story.

"Anyways, how long does it take to go to the Dark Continent?" Aladdin asked, anxious to Chang the subject.

"Ahh, last time I sailed there, it took me three months," Morgiana replied. Hakuryuu almost spit out the water he just drunk.

" Three months?!"

" Hey, I stuck there longer before I gone free, you know? So shut up," Alibaba rolled his eyes at Hakuryuu.

" I know! Let's tell scary stories!" Aladdin added.

" Why?"

" Ugo once tell me that if you focusing on something, time will gone past by quickly! Maybe when you're finished telling a story, it's already three months!"

"...then you are a fool..."

" Okay, let me start, then..." Alibaba yawned, not really interested in the idea.

" Once upon a time, there was a woman and her daughter, Lisa, the woman and Lisa just boarded on a ship," Alibaba paused, looking around as he smiled mischievously," but the ship isn't just ANY ship, it was actually had a sealed monster living in one of the guest rooms! And Lisa and her mother, unfortunately, get sheltered in the exact guest room the monster was sealed in!"

" I think I heard that story before," Hakuryuu said.

" You did?"

"Yes,"

" Whatever, can you guys shut up and continue the story?!"

"Fine!"

"Okay, when Lisa sleep on the bed at night,she heard creaking and moaning under her bed! And when she slipped off at midnight and checked what's under her bed..."

"What happened?!" Morgiana asked, intrigued.

" She was never found again, the end." Alibaba finished," and no, we are not at Dark Continent yet, so that proves you wrong, Aladdin, now off to bed!"

But Aladdin was shooking and trembling," Do you think that it is the same ship that the monster sealed in?!" Aladdin exclaimed.

" Dude, it's just a SCARY STORY! Plus you have your magic staff!" Hakuryuu laughed mockingly at Aladdin.

And so they slept at the room, until at midnight...

" AKKKKKKKKK!"

A loud scream woke up the group and Alibaba had to light up a candle using his flame magic, they found that Hakuryuu was the one that was screaming. " What is it? Hakuryuu?" Aladdin asked, rubbing his eyes.

" I think... I heard bed was creaking and moaning!" Hakuryuu said, as he jumped off from his bed and grabbed his spear.

" It's jus..." Alibaba paused as the bed creaked again, this time with a male groaning voice.

Alibaba motioned his gangs to be ready for battle position, Morgiana flexed his legs, Aladdin grabbed his staff from his backpack while Alibaba and Hakuryuu summoned their djinn equip, which by the way a djinn equip that lend you the power of your djinns.

" Okay, I am going to count down to three, when I said three, we all strike the bed..." Alibaba whispered.

" But you just say three," Aladdin pointed out.

Alibaba ignored Aladdin as he counted down.

" One, two, THREE!"

" Har-Har Infigar!" Aladdin called out as a huge meteor crashed the bed.

"BOOM!"

"HEYYYA!" Morgiana screamed as she crashed her leg and the bed, which the bed break to debris. But that's not it.

"Amol-Dherrsaiqa!" Alibaba yelled as flames erupts at the bed, distinguishing the debris.

"FLOOMMM!"

" Zaug-Mobarezo!" Hakuryuu raised his spear as monsters appeared around him and started to bite the bed.

After the damage, only a certain bruised person was sitting on top of the ashes remained by the bed.

"Judar?!"


End file.
